Citrus Dreams
by ashgolden
Summary: Bella has a fun time reading while waiting on Edward to come back from his hunt. Started out as a one-shot, now expanded. LEMONY. Vamps. OOC. All canon. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. As much as it pains me, I claim nothing. Although I would love to keep Edward or Jasper all to myself, I guess I need to share**.

Bella POV

Once again, Alice, the evil pixie from the Beauty Parlor of Hell, has kidnapped me from my nice warm bed and forced her wrath upon me. Three hours! Three hours for a damned makeover. I have been teased, waxed, trimmed, fluffed, painted, dolled-up, and dressed! My eyebrows hurt, my legs hurt, and my freakin' coochie hurts! I understand Alice's concern, but I have months before I'm turned; so, I don't see the point of waxing now, when I just need to do it again later. Evil pixie!

And every time I would complain, Alice would just say, _"This is for Edward, think of what will happen when he sees you. All chastity will be out the window in a heartbeat."_ Or my personal favorite, _"Bella, beauty is pain. Right, Rose?" _Grr.

And of course, Rose agreed, _"She's right, Bella. I remember when I was human; it was an all-day, everyday thing. Back then girls' main priority was to catch a husband; and some of the beauty treatments then were horrible. Thank god lye isn't used much anymore. The smell used to make me sick."_

Sigh.

I really don't stand a chance between those two. After removing all of my body hair and giving me sex hair, Alice did my make-up and forced me in a barely there, see-through baby doll, and locked me in Edward's room to await his arrival. So here I am, a hairless, half- naked Bella.

"This is crap, Ali. At least give me something to read if you're going to lock me in here." I yelled through the door.

"It's for your own good, if you leave the room you'll be too tempted to change. Hold on..." Alice yelled back.

"Alice...

Alice...

Alice..."

"Geeze, Bella, I said hold on," Alice said as she inched opened the door to hand me a book through the crack. "Here is a pretty good book. Anyways, don't worry, it's definitely out of your norm but you'll like it. I can see it."

Taking the book from Alice, I walked over towards the new bed. I walked around the bed to get a closer look at it, skimming my fingers along the silken duvet. Cullens never half-ass anything, especially Edward. So it makes since that he of all people would get Egyptian cotton sheets, for a person who will hardly ever use them. _Ha!_ Clutching the book in my hand I jumped up on the bed and pulled myself up. _Holy crap! How tall is this bed? I always wanted a 'Princess and the Pea' bed, but I think I'm going to need a step stool._

Throwing myself down in the middle of the bed, I sunk into the covers and looked at my book._ Erotica? You've got to be fucking kidding me! I can't read this in a house full of vampires. Okay it's only the girls; but still, they hear everything! Then again, Edward will be home soon and, if everything goes right, things won't be quiet then. _

Opening to the first page, I froze. _Alice said 'I'll like it'. Does that mean she saw something? _Throwing that thought aside, I started to read.

**"We were supposed to meet in public, not have sex in public."**

**Erin's voice, sultry and breathy, wrapped around Michael Rourke-tempting, rich, and classy, like sweaty sex on hot silk sheets. The subtle note of warning in it made him grin- carefully, to hide the tips of his retracted fangs.**

**He brushed his knuckles against Erin's outer thigh, just below the hem of her skirt. "No, love, I'm not going to make love to you here."**

_I love it when Edward calls me love. His voice is like velvet, I can just imagine his voice whispering naughty things in my ear. Umm..._

**His emerald-green eyes glinted in the soft amber light of the pub, and he caught the flash of disappointment. She was excited, he knew, despite the way she glanced at other tables to ensure no one was looking their way. "Then what do you plan to do?"**

**Michael unfurled his fingers to cup her bare leg, her skin warm and satin smooth against his cool palm.**

Shivers ran up my nearly naked body just thinking of Edward's cool hands on my bare skin.

**His wrist caught the edge of her tailored skirt, lifting it as his fingers crept slowly toward the hot nest between her thighs.**

I could feel my heart rate increase and blush upon my cheeks as I read. My hand trailed down my leg towards to brush over my lace covered core as I imagined Edward's hand slowly following the same path. I could feel myself getting wet and moaned in anticipation.

**This game of seduction with his intended soul mate was giving him the most agonizing rock-hard erection of his two hundred year existence.**

**She tensed her thigh, and he stroked gently until her leg relaxed at his touch.**

**In three months of trading steamy e-mails- three months of sharing her secret desires-Erin had laid her soul bare for him, whether she knew it or not.**

**She wanted adventure. She wanted great sex. But after building a successful private investigation agency chasing adulterers, she didn't believe in love.**

**And he had to.**

**"I plan to pleasure you here, Love." **_**And I plan to capture your heart**_**.**

_Edward saying that to me... umm._

**"Oh, you do?" She crossed her arms on the table and leaned closer to him, giving him a view down her white silk crossover blouse, a peek at the shadowy valley between the lightly freckled swells of her breasts. Again, he smiled at the trace of confrontation in her tone-even when she so obviously desired him. "And how do you plan to **_**pleasure**_** me in public?"**

**"That's to be my surprise, sweet."**

**Her brows drew together in an exaggerated frown, drawing a chuckle from deep in his throat. Michael winced at the sound-rusty, unused. How long since he'd last felt the urge to laugh?**

_This guy even sounds like Edward; or how he used to be. Thank God, he's happy; he laughs all the time now. _

**"No," she insisted. "Tell me."**

**She didn't like him to take control, but he found it impossible to understand her complex rules about equality. He was a Varkyre, the damned of the damned, the most predatory subspecies of vampire, and when he wanted a woman, he claimed her.**

**Hell, he'd always lived outside the rules of human society, even in his mortal life. Michael had no qualms over bringing his intended soul mate to a screaming orgasm in an intimate little curved booth in Bellissima's, the most popular bar downtown.**

**He had to take Erin beyond her sensual limits, take her beyond the rigid, protective walls she'd created. He had to teach her to trust.**

**To trust him.**

**"I like to start with the neck." **_**And you, sweetheart, possess the sexiest neck I've found in two centuries**_**. He lifted Erin's thick auburn hair and pressed his lips to her skin. Flicking his tongue along her peach-soft flesh, he tasted traces of salty sweat and wildflower soap. Delicious.**

_I love it when Edward runs his lips along my neck_. Umm. Bringing my hand up from my thigh, skimming over my stomach, and landing on my collarbones, I trailed my fingertips across the sensitive skin up to the curve of my neck picturing his lips sucking and nipping at my skin**. **

**He drew slow circles on her leg, letting his finger dip down further over her inner thigh with each spiral. Her nipples puckered, tenting the silk. The draped fabric shivered with her quick shallow breaths.**

My breath quickened and my hand slipped down in between my thighs once more**.**

**"Are you really going to put your hand in my panties here, Michael?"**

**Her direct question sent a surge of desire through him just as his fangs lengthened and gazed her flesh. Shuddering, he backed off to break contact before he lost it and sank his teeth in. Before he revealed to her what he was.**

**Erin's hips rocked, slowly, seductively, and he knew she wanted him to lift his hand higher. By playing his game, she was talking a first step in trust.**

**Michael took three deep breaths. And for the first time in his cursed existence, his fangs retreated, even as desire burned in him.**

_Fuck, when does Edward get home? I'm so damned horny._

**Only with his soul mate could he have that kind of control.**

**"No one can see," he promised. "They think we're just necking in the corner."**

**"I've never done anything like this before." Her voice shivered with awe and arousal.**

**He had. In his mortal past, he'd often engaged in public sex at brothels and parties.**

**"Naughty, isn't it?" he teased. He slid his hand around her upper thigh to cradle her ass. As his fingers encountered soft bare skin, his brows lifted in astonishment, and his cock jerked up against the hard zipper of his motorcycle pants. "You're **_**not**_** wearing underwear."**

**"I am," she protested in a whisper. "A thong." Her warm breath coasted over the rim of his ear.**

**"So your ass is essentially naked."**

**"Under my skirt, yes."**

**He laughed at that. Her legs parted slightly, and he knew his breath had played its own magic against her ear. He trailed his fingers back up, over her leg, to the damp, lacy thong nestled between her thighs.**

My breath caught_; finally his fingers were where they should be._

Breathing in faster and shorter pants, my hand moved to my core and I tingled at the sensation**.**

**"Have you decided?" their pony tailed server trilled as he flipped out his pad and parked himself with his hip jutting against the table.**

**Michael stroked his fingers along Erin's hot, wet thong.**

Following the book, my fingers stroked my drenched panties. _Oh how I want Edward's hand on me, on my body_**.**

**She gasped. But her composure returned admirably fast. "I'm not hungry."**

**"We're fine," he instructed the waiter, breathing a sigh of relief. He had a beer in front of him, barely touched. Since he could consume only blood, he'd used his ability to move faster than human senses could detect to pour it out and make it look like he was drinking.**

**Bloody ironic. He had finally found the woman who might free him from imminent destruction-if he could convince her to believe in him-and he's done nothing but lie to her so far. The only topic on which he could be honest with Erin was sex.**

**As soon as their server left, he bent and nibbled her neck again. This time his fangs remained retracted.**

**Sex was the way to capture her heart.**

**She whimpered, bending her head so her hair spilled over him. **

Suddenly a loud growl permeated the room and I sat up in a flash, my heart beating erratically. Looking over to the corner of the room where the growl came from I saw Edward. Both of his hands were pressed flat against the wall and he crouched forward, looking at me as if I were his prey. His eyes were black and he was panting.

Blood rushed to my face as the realization of what I've been doing caught up to me. _Edward caught me masturbating in his bed. Oh, God! What is he thinking?_

"E-Ed...Edward," I stuttered breathlessly. "I can... I can explain."

"Enjoying your book, love?" he said huskily. "What are you reading?"

In a flash he was next to the bed. With a smirk he reached for the book.

"Bella, Bella, Bella..."

Slowly, he walked around the bed his eyes never leaving mine. When he reached the opposite side, book in hand, he climbed towards me on the bed.

Stalking me.

Taunting me.

My heart beat even faster as I watched him prowl.

"You've been a naughty girl, Bella," he teased.

Coming to a halt in front of me, he reached for my outstretched legs. Grabbing my ankle, he parted my legs and lent his face down to my calf.

I let out a moan as I watched him skim his lips up my leg. Ever so slowly, his mouth moved closer to where I desperately wanted to be touched.

"I can smell you," his groan shooting a spark straight to my core. "And you smell _so_ good."

"Edward," I moaned. His lips left my skin and he crawled up my body yet holding him away.

His nose traced along my jaw to my ear, letting his breath leave me in a daze. Whispering into my ear, he teased, "Heaven forbid I interrupt, my love. You were busy. Shall I continue reading for you?"

My eyes fluttered shut, and I sucked in a shaky breath.

"Would you like that, Love?"

Unable to form a coherent thought let alone a sentence, I nodded.

**He loved hearing her moan with need. Loved the way her auburn waves shivered over her shoulders as she tilted her head. And he adored the throaty melody of her laugh, the honey-sweet sighs of arousal she made at his touch-**

**"Oh!"**

Edward's voice echoed and sent waves of pleasure down my body. I could feel my stomach flutter and my panties dampen even more. Holding the book in his left hand, he used his right to move down my body and stopped at my underwear**.**

**The elastic trim of her thong snapped against her as Michael worked to slide his index finger underneath. **

I gasped as his cool finger found its way into my panties**.**

**Springy curls brushed his fingertip.**

**He nipped at her earlobe gently. "You are so wet."**

Edward spoke the words to me eliciting a moan deep from my throat as his fingers brushed downward.

**Her cleft was snug and hot, and he pressed two fingers against her clit. With a moan, she jumped on the seat.**

"Edward," I moaned**.**

**"Relax." His fingers circled over her, and her eyes opened wide. "Trust me."**

**Would she?**

**"That's so good, Michael." Her hand dropped to his thigh to brace herself as her head arched back in pleasure.**

As he spoke I moved my hand to his thigh, so close to the budge in his pants. His erection dug into my hip and I wanted nothing more to touch him like he was touching me. His fingers felt so good in me and all I could think was I needed more**.**

**"Touch me."**

And I did.

The book flew across the room, where it landed I have no idea nor do I care. My palm was flat against his cock as he pushed against me.

"Bella," he moaned into my mouth.

"Bella...

"Bella...

"Bella...

I could feel myself being shaken as the world went black.

"Bella... wake up!"

"Mom?" I jolted upright. "What are you doing here? Where's Edward?"

"Who's Edward?"

Looking around I noticed I was in my room in Phoenix. _What the Hell?_

"Mom?"

"Are you okay, honey?" she asked and put her hand to my forehead. "You were moaning in your sleep and you look a little flushed."

Embarrassment flooded me. My mom caught me having a sex dream. It didn't even get to sex. And what about Edward?

Disappointment came next, I don't know an Edward. But, oh, God, do I want to.

"You need to get up if you want to make your plane, it leaves at noon," Mom said. "Are you sure you're okay? You don't have to go to Forks, you know. You could come with us."

"I know, Mom," I said. "I have a feeling someone's waiting for me there."

**A/N This story is not a crossover at all…just had some inspiration from a good book, **_**Midnight Man**_** by Sharon Page. I'm just doing some revising at the moment. It's been a while since I've looked at my story and figured I might as well put a little effort in it. **

**If anyone wants to take it over and extend it…that's fine by me. Just e-mail me to let me know. Or if anyone has any ideas where they want the story to go, please review. Thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own Edward I just like playing with him**.

Previously

_"You need to get up if you want to make your plane, it leaves at noon," Mom said. "Are you sure you're okay? You don't have to go to Forks, you know. You could come with us."_

_"I know, Mom," I said. "I have a feeling someone's waiting for me there."_

Bella POV

Things have been very weird lately to say the least.

I have been having these strange dreams nearly every night. They were so real that when I finally woke up I had trouble differentiating fantasy from reality. And I would always find myself pining for the fantasy.

They started out as me living in Forks with my dad doing just everyday things. You know, the usual: going to school, coming home from school, making dinner, hanging out with my dad, making small talk. And though I hardly believe it I could tell I was happy.

Then I got to thinking that maybe my subconscious was telling me something.

I knew I wasn't happy here and things have only been getting worse.

I desperately needed a break from my love-sick, newlywed parents. The headphones only blocked out the noise, which I am eternally grateful for; however, one night I went downstairs with my music blaring in my ears to get a glass of water, and low and behold, I caught Phil boning Renee over the kitchen counter at two in the morning. I actually fainted.

After that I knew I needed to save my sanity, and Forks was the logical solution.

So then after that my dreams went from spending time with my dad to spending time with Edward Cullen.

Yum.

They were what I looked forward to each night and I couldn't help but think, was there an Edward Cullen? And if there was, were he in Forks?

God, I hope so.

Bronze, sex hair; burning, golden eyes; cold, pale skin; pantie-dropping voice Cullen.

Just the thought of him could make me come. And I was dying to see him. No pun intended.

Of course, I know what he is. There are no secrets in dreams. My Edward is a vampire; a blood sucking, orgasm inducing, vampire.

And it doesn't bother me one bit.

I do realize that he is only a dream and maybe I do have an unhealthy obsession with my imagination; but I blame Phil and Renee for corrupting me. But I also hope that maybe, just maybe, he is real.

So here I am, lying in my bed in Forks, Washington, waiting for sleep.

Waiting for Edward.

I wonder if he dreams about me...

I can tell I'm dreaming.

It's still as realistic as ever, but I know that this is a dream. It feels like a dream.

I'm in my house, here in Forks, and I'm all alone. I have no idea where Charlie is, but then again this is a dream so I guess it doesn't really matter. None of the lights are turned on and the sky outside is very bleak, letting no light in and leaving me sitting in the dark.

"Charlie," I yell. "Is anyone there?"

Silence.

Looking down at myself, I see that I have on what I wore to bed. _I guess I should remedy that._

Turning on my closet light, I go through my clothes and pull out a pair of sweats and a tank.

_Where is Edward? He should be here by now; he's all I dream about any more._

_Knock. _Knock. Knock.

_That answers my question._

Running down the stairs I call out, "Come on in, Edward".

Before I hit the bottom step, cold arms reach out to embrace me and I jump the feeling. "I've missed you, love," he whispers in my ear.

"I missed you, too," I replied searching for his lips.

"Fuck, I missed you," he moaned against my lips as he pulled me tighter against him.

"Edward," I relished at the feeling. _More_. Pulling my legs up and around his hips, I clung to him, needing the friction. Only seeing him at night is not enough.

"Before I forget, we need to talk," I panted out as he moved down my neck.

"Ummmhmmm,"

"Edward," I moaned. "Edward!"

"Sorry, love," he replied. "You taste _so_ good."

"Fuck, Edward... I just need to know if you live here in Forks."

"Ummm... yes... big white house... you've been there..." he said in between kisses.

"Yes but this is a dream... so I just needed to know if you're really here," I explained.

Pulling back to look at me, he cupped my face and softly spoke, "We're destined to be together, Bella. You're my soul mate, everything will work itself out".

"How can you be sure? You don't sleep, so you don't dream. You won't know me."

"Vampires only mate once and it's for life. There is this instant connection that happens. Love at first sight some call it. Other species call it imprinting. We call it 'anima cantante' or soul singer. It means that your souls sing to each other, like a soul mate," he kissed me softly. "I won't know you but I'll know your soul. I love you."

"As I love you."

Slowly he kissed me again. This kiss wasn't rushed, it was loving and passionate and it silenced my fears.

My hands have a mind of their own and found themselves latched to his hair, giving it a pull.

"Bella," he groaned into my mouth, sending a spark straight down to my core, where I could feel myself dampen.

"Edward," I moaned, "I need you. Oh, God... I need you."

Moving his hands under me to hold me close he moved us away from the wall and up the stairs. When we made it to my room I reached behind me to open the door only to be pushed against it once inside.

Taking a sharp breath, I lent my head back as he moved down the column of my throat. Licking, nipping, and sucking his way back to my lips I could feel him harden even more. I could feel him between my legs only a few layers of clothing in our way.

"Tell me what you want, love," Edward whispered in my ear.

Unable to think coherently, I moaned and ground my hips to him.

His hands grabbed my hips and stilled them, "Tell me, Isabella".

"You."

"You have me," he nipped at my ear.

"I want you inside of me," I moaned.

In a flash my tank was ripped off of me revealing my bare breasts. The coldness of his chest against my nipples made them pucker and he groaned at the hardness.

"You are so perfect," he said kissing his way to my breasts, and taking my nipple between his lips.

Craving more bare skin, I moved his shirt off his shoulders. He moved his arms back to allow me to slip off his shirt and onto the floor.

My insides were a giant puddle of goo. I felt as if this was almost an out of body experience.

_If this is what it's like with him in a dream I can't imagine what it'll be like in reality._

"More," I panted.

I found myself on my back, on the bed, unsure of when he had moved us.

"Open your eyes, I want you to watch what I do to you," he said, kissing his way down my body.

"Umm," his touch eliciting all kinds of noises from me.

Propping myself up on my forearms, I watched as he stopped at my waistband to pull it down over my hips with his teeth and nuzzle his nose in my panties.

"You smell so good, I could eat you up," I moaned at his words and arched at his touch.

"Please," I begged, asking for anything.

Everything.

I watched as he curled his finger inside of my panties as he pulled them down inch by fucking inch. His tongue licking my skin below my belly button and trailing down to where I wanted it most. With my panties finally off he brought his hand up the inside of my leg. I was shaking by the time he got to my thigh. His eyes looked up to catch mine and he lowered his mouth to place a kiss on my lips.

"Edward," I gasped.

He moaned, "You taste even better".

Taking his index finger he separated the soft folds and stroked as his mouth worked his magic. My hands found his hair again, and I pulled with everything I had and came violently, squeezing his fingers.

He moved up my body to kiss me; I could taste myself on his lips. I needed him. Now.

Moving my hands downward, I unbuttoned his jeans and used my feet to push them over his hips, taking his boxers with them. My hand roamed over his body; and I could feel the defined 'V' between his hip bones. My personal Adonis; he was defined all over. His manhood was no exception. Glorious, even.

He bucked into my hand and I relished in the velvet soft texture of his skin.

"I need you," he groaned.

"Then take me," I replied.

Moving out of my hand he placed himself at my slick, wet core, and pushed at my entrance. We both moaned at the feeling as he pushed himself in. With each thrust we lost ourselves to each other and held on for dear life.

Both of us were panting and moaning each other's names and brought each other to our peak.

"I can't hold on," said Edward, "Come with me".

"Now!" And I did.

I saw stars.

When I awoke in the morning, I knew I had to find Edward as soon as possible.

Taking out my laptop I jumped on the bed and started up the Internet. _Now I know he's in Forks, I just need an address._ Clicking on the people-finder website, the Cullens popped up on 5489 Whitcom Dimmel Rd. _Bingo!_

_I wonder if Alice has seen me coming over today. She had to have seen me, we're best friends. Or at least, going to be. _

Taking a glance at the clock, I notice that it's only seven thirty in the morning. Oh well, they don't sleep so it shouldn't be so bad.

"Up already?" Charlie asks through the door.

"Yeah, I'm a morning person," I opened the door. "What do we have for breakfast?"

"Not much, I'm afraid," he said on his way down the stairs. "I usually eat out and have leftovers. But I do have some eggs; that's the most of my cooking skills."

"I cooked at home; I can cook here for us," I offered.

"Uh," Charlie hesitated.

"I'm nothing like Mom, trust me."

"Okay then, but you'll have to go to the store. I don't have much here besides fish," he said. "Hey, are you going to be fine here by yourself? I was going to head over to Billy's for a while."

"Yeah, that's fine," I said. "I was thinking of driving some to learn my way around."

"Good idea," he said.

And that was probably the longest conversation we've had since I've been here.

I made myself an omelet with some cheese and leftover sausage in the fridge. _How is he still alive? I really need to hit the store on the way home. _

I grabbed my jacket and ran outside. Charlie got me this monster of a truck right before I came here. It's pretty cool of him to do that for me; even if it is ancient. So now to find the Cullens. It shouldn't be hard; their road is off Highway 101.

Half an hour and one play-list later I'm turning off of 101. The trees are so thick back here it's amazing that anyone actually lives in this part. Then again they are vampires and privacy is of the up-most importance. Finally I'm recognizing parts of this road from my dreams; and up here past this turn should be their house.

_Oh, yay! I'm right._

_Oh, no. _Now I'm starting to panic._ What if my dreams were wrong? What if they don't like me? No, no, no, Alice had to have seen this_.

Deep breaths. I turn off the truck and step out. _Their house looks even better in real life_. Just as I put my hand up to knock; Alice opens the door.

_Yes, she did see!_

"Hello, Bella," she greeted me.

"Alice!" I yelled and threw myself at her.

"We're going to be great friends!" "We're going to be great friends!" We said at the same time and started laughing.

"Alice, what's going on? Who is your friend?" Esme asked in the background.

"Didn't you tell them?" I asked as she pulled me inside.

"No, I figured you would want to," she said. "I told them we had a visitor; I just didn't tell them that you're human."

"Alice, what the hell?" Rosalie screamed.

"She already knows, its fine," Alice said.

"Perhaps we should all go talk in the dining room," Carlisle suggested.

We made our way upstairs and Jasper and Emmett joined us. "Where's Edward?"

"He's coming," said Alice. "He was out taking a quick hunt and will be back in a few seconds."

I heard the door open and close and my vision was then assaulted by the most breathtaking person I've ever see, my Edward. The second our eyes met I just couldn't look away.

"Everyone, meet Bella Swan, Edward's mate," Alice announced.

**A/N: Okay so here you go guys, this is no longer a one-shot. Thank you so much for the reviews! You know how it goes, the more reviews the faster I type.**

**They finally met, but the question is: how does he take the news? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own Edward I just like playing with him.**

Previously

_I heard the door open and close and my vision was then assaulted by the most breathtaking person I've ever see, my Edward. The second our eyes met I just couldn't look away._

_"Everyone, meet Bella Swan, Edward's mate," Alice announced._

Bella POV

Silence.

Everyone was frozen in their seats, shocked beyond belief at Alice's words. Who would have guessed, that six little words could freeze my vampires?

Edward, frozen as well, was every bit of what I dreamt to be. Breathtaking. "Isabella," Edward gasped as if seeing a ghost.

"You're here," he moved before me, cupping my face. "You're really here."

Unable to speak, I nodded. _Did he know me already? He's acting like I came back from the dead._

Remembering my dream, I thought of what Edward had told me.

_"Vampires only mate once and it's for life. There is this instant connection that happens. Love at first sight some call it. Other species call it imprinting. We call it 'anima cantante' or soul singer. It means that your souls sing to each other, like a soul mate... I won't know you but I'll know your soul."_

But this was different, like he knew me as I know him.

"I'm here," I whispered.

"Bella," he whispered and leaned in to brush his lips against mine. The way a lover would. He knows me, the realization made me happy beyond belief.

I think everyone was shocked at the performance happening right in front of them. Even I, who was aware of our bond, was shocked at his kiss. But as fast as the shock came, it left, and I found myself kissing him back with earnest.

"Edward," I whispered into his mouth and he held me tighter.

"I used to dream about you," he said between kisses.

"I dream of you," I said in reply, "every night."

"Ninety-two," he said. "Ninety-two years I've waited for you. I knew you'd come."

He held onto me, my arms around his waist, laying soft kisses on my hair.

So many emotions were surging through me and to be honest, it was all a little overwhelming. But the one emotion that over shadowed them all was utter elation.

"I am _so_ lost," said Emmett.

His interruption reminded me of our audience.

"Shut up, you're ruining the moment," scolded Alice.

"She's human, Alice," hissed Rosalie. _Okay, I guessed she would have a hard time with this_.

"That doesn't change a thing," Ali hissed back.

"But humans are different," pushed Rose. "She probably can't even feel the bond, and is just using him."

"God, Rose, you are such a bitch," said Alice. "And for your information you're very wrong on all things Bella."

Edward started to growl. Tilting my head up I saw him glancing at Rosalie, she must have been thinking something terrible.

"Rosalie, she is my mate, and you will treat her as such. And if you even think of killing her again, I will rip you to pieces," hissed Edward.

"Jasper," Carlisle called. "Thank you." I felt all the anger in the room wash away.

"Okay, let us sit down and work this out like rational beings," stated Carlisle.

Looking to Rose, he said, "Edward is right. Bella is his mate and you must at least be civil towards her."

Rose hissed, "How can you take their side?"

"Sit down!" he yelled, Carlisle was furious.

"Now," he said more calmly, _probably with help from Jasper_.

"You two seem to know what's going on, perhaps you would care to explain," he said looking to us.

"I don't know where to start," I said.

"Well, why don't you tell us why you came here today," prompted Carlisle. Everyone was quite awaiting my reply.

"I missed him, and needed to see him. I missed all of you too," I said.

"How did you miss us if you don't know us," snubbed Rose.

"But I do know you," I insisted.

"How?"

"I have dreams, I guess they are like Alice's visions," I told them.

"And they were about us?" asked Esme.

"Well yes, but other things, too," I replied.

"So they are omniscient?"

"Sometimes," I explained. "It's not play-by-play like Alice's visions. It's more dream-like."

"So you dreamt that you would meet us, and you learnt of our nature through your dreams?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes-"

"This is so much bull-"

"Do not finish that sentence Rosalie Hale," scolded Esme.

"Sorry, Mom," _if looks could kill, I would surely be dead by now with the way she's looking at me_.

"I guess everything started when my step-dad went on the road," I explained. "My mom stayed home with me but I knew it made her unhappy, so I figured I would spend some time with Charlie, my dad. You see, I had been having dreams of Forks for a while and I figured that my subconscious was trying to tell me something; like maybe I should spend time with my dad and get to know him. So that night I made up my mind and told Renee I wanted to move. It took some convincing but she finally agreed.

"After that night I started having dreams of Edward. In my dreams he told me about himself, and what he is. He told me about his past. And his family. In one dream he took me to meet all of you.

"It's actually very similar to now, but you already knew of me; so, you weren't caught off guard, like today.

Then, after that dream, I started to dream about all of you. Alice is, or will be, my best friend; Edward, my mate; Emmy and Jazzy, my brothers; Carlisle and Esme, my parents."

Looking to Rose, I told her, " Even you, Rose, I think of my sister. We will get along eventually; I understand why you're afraid and why you don't like me. But I need you to understand that I would rather die than betray any of you. And I do feel the bond between me and Edward; I love him very much. And I know your feelings towards this life and I need to tell you that I'm not giving anything up. I have nothing to lose and everything to gain. Love, family, that makes everything worth it. Without it life would not be worth living."

As I spoke I could see her shell crack, slowly the hard facade melted away and sadness replaced her features.

"And what of children and growing old?" she asked.

"I never wanted children, and growing old is only good if you have someone to grow old with," I replied.

"I understand," she said. "I don't like it, but I understand."

I was happy, that didn't take half as long as I thought it would. We would be friends soon and sisters in the future. I didn't need Alice to tell me that.

Looking up to Edward, I smiled.

"I love you," he said, smiling back.

"As I love you."

Edward turned his head to Carlisle, as if he were called. Thinking of his gift, he probably was.

"When I was human I used to dream of Bella; ever since I can remember," he told us. "And I fell in love with Bella. Out of everything I've forgotten because of my change, Bella is the one thing I remember the most." He smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

"That's why all of my match-making skills went to waste," Esme joshed, "because you've been in love with Bella all along."

"This is awesome! I get a new sister!" shouted Emmett, pumping his fist in the air. "And that means I'm not the youngest anymore. This day just gets better and better!"

Rose stopped his ranting with a slap to the back of his head.

"Baby, what was that for?" he whined.

"You're being an idiot," she muttered under her breath.

"Welcome to the family, Bella," Carlisle said.

"Yes, welcome, my daughter," Esme got up to hug me.

"Thank you," my emotions were almost haywire.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh Bella!" yelled the pixie, bouncing up and down.

"Jasper, control your wife," said Edward.

"We need to go shopping. You need school clothes and we're running out of time!" _She reminded me of the little boy I used to babysit in the summer. One day he had a couple dozen pixie sticks and was bouncing off the walls the rest of the day. _

"You mean, you saw me coming and didn't buy me clothes in advance?" I crossed my arms and stared her down.

"Ummm, well I... no... I mean... yes... but I didn't finish, you need more. And your closet is hideous! You don't even own pants; all you have are jeans and tees. So not acceptable-" she was ranting. _God, help me!_

"ALICE!

Yes, I will go... but we have the weekend so can we go tomorrow or next week or never..." I said, rubbing my temples. I felt a rush of serenity, _thank you Jasper_.

"Tomorrow! Oh, we are going to have so much fun. Just you wait and see. Come on Jazz," she left in a flash. _Thankfully, Jasper's like vampire Ritalin_.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, love," Edward said, nuzzling my neck.

Sigh.

"I hope I survive, I hate shopping," I yawned.

"Are you tired, it is still early?" he asked.

I nodded and lay my head on his shoulder, "Yes, I guess I was a little anxious to find you."

"Well now that you found me, how about you take a nap with me?"

"You don't sleep?"

"Okay, I meant you nap while I lay down with you."

"Sounds good, whisk me away," I said and was already half way up the stairs.

"Well this explains why Alice bought me a bed last week," he chuckled as he laid me down on the bed from my dreams.

"Princess and the Pea," I murmured aloud.

"Yes, it is a bit high. What are you thinking, I can't hear your thoughts?" he asked, brushing a strand of hair away from my face.

"I was remembering one of my dreams, this is the same bed," I blushed at my confession.

I could see his eyes darken at my blush only causing it to worsen. Using the back of his index finger he brushed my cheek.

"Why are you blushing?"

My breath caught. How do I tell him? _Well, you see, after Alice sexed me up, I was in your bed reading a smutty romance novel while waiting for you to come back from hunting, and you caught me masturbating. Then proceeded to finish for me_. Too early?

"Uh..."

"Blushing because of your dream, Bella?" That crooked smile of his is going to kill me one day.

He chuckled…'so cocky', I thought. Then it dawned on me…he knows.

"Edward?"

"Sorry, my love, I should not tease you," he laughed to himself and kissed my forehead. There I lay blissfully in the arms of the love of my life. Never before had I been so content, or so happy.

**A/N: For those of you who remember the story…I changed chapter three a bit. I finally decided to extend this story. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own Edward I just like playing with him.**

Previously

"Sorry, my love, I should not tease you," he laughed to himself and kissed my forehead. There I lay blissfully in the arms of the love of my life. Never before had I been so content, or so happy.

Alice POV

_Earlier that morning…_

_I can't believe she's here…I've been waiting for so long to finally meet her._

_The visions started almost eighteen years ago, of a long-haired, doe-eyed beauty entering our family. They started out as visions of just her and it wasn't until about eight years ago that I started to get visions of her and Edward together. She's the missing piece. They just don't know it yet. _

_This morning when Jazz and I were out running the new vision hit me like a freight train. Today was the day._

…_Today they were all going to meet Bella Swan…_

Back to the present…

"Well, I think that went well," I smiled to myself. Of course, it went well, I knew it would. Unfortunately Rose was a bitch, but one doesn't have to be psychic to know that.

Even my Jazzy is a bit piffed…"You wouldn't have hurt her," I said looking at him. "Trust yourself more…I trust you, and trust me that this will work out. She's my sister, Jazzy, or will be soon."

I felt him give my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"We trust you, Alice; and if you say things will work out fine then we will do our best to ensure that future. After all, Edward deserves happiness." Carlisle spoke softly.

Esme rose from her seat and wrapped her arms around Carlisle as if trying to squeeze al the love she had into him. Together they stood and walked out of the room.

Rose had a somber expression ever since Bella laid into her, almost as if she were evaluating her life. Emmett seemed to sense this and guided her from the room.

I rested my head on Jasper's shoulder and sighed. Now I just had to think of a way to keep her safe…

Bella POV

"Edward," I sighed…Waking up has never been better. I thought I might be cold, waking up in a vampire's embrace. But instead I felt tingly, and probably because sometime this morning Edward wrapped me in a silky comforter.

"Bella," he mocked, "this feels so surreal. Having you here…it's a dream come true."

"I feel the same way," I said. "I could lay here with you forever, I don't want to move."

"Unfortunately, I don't think that's going to happen, love," he said with a smirk. "Alice has been waiting patiently to steal you away from me."

"In that case," I clutched onto him and rolled him on his back, "save me." I whispered against his lips.

His fingers ghosted across my skin and down my sides to my hips where I straddled him.

Without warning, Alice opened the door and with a high pitched giggle cock-blocked my afternoon, "I'm so sorry for interrupting-"

"No you're not," I interrupted.

"Well be that as it may, me and you still do have some things to figure out…" so said the evil pixie, called Alice.

"Alice-"

"No, Bella, this really is-"

"Alice!-"

"-important," she continued.

"Alice!-"

"I insist," she left it at that.

"Fine, I'll be down in a minute," I grumbled, knowing well she could hear me. "Evil future seeing pixie…"

"Do you have any idea what that was about?" Edward asked. I raised my eyebrow…"She was blocking me," he answered my silent question.

"Yeah, she was blocking me too," I replied with a smirk.

With that he laughed hard…and I couldn't help but join in.

Before I could even make it to the stairs, she kidnapped me and next thing I know I'm having a dejavu moment. All the random sleepovers and makeovers started like this…

"Alice, what's going on?" I asked.

"I've had some visions, and I wanted to know if you had similar dreams," she questioned.

This is embarrassing, I thought…What dreams and what visions is she talking about? Oh god, I hope she isn't talking about my sex life.

"Hello," she waved her hand in front of my face…"Earth to Bella? From that blush I don't think you're in the same page as me." She laughed.

Oh no, I could just feel my face get redder. And to top it off, Rose, my biggest fan stepped in the room.

"Stop teasing her, Alice," wow the queen bee defended me…what world is this?

"I took what you said to heart…I guess it isn't fair to be against you when I don't even know you." She stated….then with a warmer smile, "Friends?" She asked.

"Friends," I agreed.

"So what is this about, Alice, really?" I asked.

With an anxious look, she looked to Rose then to me…"We're going to have visitors soon. I don't know who they are, but there are three of them and you are one of their singers.

"In the vision," she continued…"They cause quite a mess with their hunting and one night they come too close. The blonde comes across your scent near the woods…and well…it doesn't turn out too well."

My mouth agape…I probably looked like an idiot. "Oh shit."

"We have three weeks, to figure this out," she sat beside me and Rosalie followed suit. "Have you had no dreams with them in it?"

"Not yet," I replied. "My dreams don't give me much warning…even then my dreams doesn't work like your visions."

"You'll survive this," Rose wrapped her arm around me. "You're Edward's mate and that makes you family. We protect family."

**A/N: Thank you for reading and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own Edward I just like playing with him. **

**Thank you for the reviews :) As always...the more I get the faster I write. **

_Previously_

"_Not yet," I replied. "My dreams don't give me much warning…even then my dreams doesn't work like your visions."_

"_You'll survive this," Rose wrapped her arm around me. "You're Edward's mate and that makes you family. We protect family." _

Bella POV

Edward dropped me off around four just before Charlie got home. We both decided to wait to let Charlie know about us, after all, I haven't even had my first day of school yet.

No need to freak Charlie out already…

And oh my god, I'm dreading my first day of school.

Don't get me wrong…I love school. I just hate the majority of my peers…mainly those icky testosterone filled adolescents.

So here I am, in my nice comfy bed, snuggled close to my Edward. Things haven't progressed any farther than kissing. Yet.

He says it's too dangerous. I guess I'll just have to convince him otherwise.

"Good morning, love," Edward whispered, "did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did," I said wrapping my arms around his lean body. "I don't want to move, I want to stay here with you today."

Edward laughed, it sounded like deep wind chimes -beautiful. "I don't think Charlie would like that very much- have you skipping school on your first day."

"I guess not," I sighed defeated.

"No…" Edward sighed.

"What is it?" I asked sitting up to look at him more clearly.

"It looks like my time with you is being cut short," he paused. "Alice is here to make you up for your first day…she's right outside."

I just laughed at her antics.

"Bella," Edward asked, "Would you like me to pick you up for school? -I would understand if you don't want to ride with me on your first day-"

I cut him off with a kiss…he's just so cute, and totally misinterpreted my silence for rejection. "I would love for you to pick me up, thank you."

Still smiling from my kiss, he told me he'd pick me up in forty minutes.

Guess I must meet my fate sooner than later…

Edward hopped out the window and I turned to the door. "Let's get this show on the road, Alice. Make me hot."

Alice giggled and danced into the room with an array of clothes and beauty products. "I completely agree," she said with a smirk.

Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?

Twenty minutes of hair therapy, and now I'm sitting here being doused in make-up, I started thinking to myself…

"I didn't have any dreams last night," Alice paused to look at me, "Well, none that I remember."

A weird look came on her face…that's not good.

"Alice," I said, "What's wrong? Did you see anything else?"

She shook her head, "No, but it worries me that you didn't dream…Didn't you tell me that it was an every night thing?"

"Yes, but as soon as I lay down with Edward it seems like nothing else matters and I fall into a peaceful slumber." I realized what I said. "No…"

"I don't want to disappoint you but I think you might need to sleep apart…if only for a little while," she said.

She turned me around in my chair to look in the mirror…wow. That's me? My hair fell in a sleek curtain around my face and my eyes popped -actually popped. I guess I shouldn't second guess Alice.

"I'll see you at school," she said with a kiss to my cheek and a brief hug.

Shortly after she left, I heard a car pull into the drive way. Edward, I sighed to myself.

I ran down the steps and out the door right into his waiting arms. I felt his arms tighten around me and looked up into his eyes… they were getting darker by the second. He took in a sharp breath and when his eyes focused on my lips I took my chance. My right arm wrapped around to the back of his head and I fisted his hair—I could run my fingers through his sex hair all day long—and pulled him closer. I could feel his breathing increase and a happy someone waking up to meet me…

Before I could do anything else he had me pinned to the hood of the car and attacked my all too willing lips with his. It felt like an inferno inside me-waging to break free. My legs wrapped around him and my body acted possessed.

"Edward," I moaned, his lips ghosting down my neck. Oh god,—lower please!

He stopped with a pained expression and held his body away from me. "Bella," he breathed heavily, "We need to get to school. And that's not going to happen if we keep this up." He spoke to me apologetically.

Yes we did need to get there… With a sigh I let go of his hair and softly kissed his lips. "I know."

He helped me off the car and let me walk to my own door- I'm guessing by the way he's walking he's trying to fix his pants- Or rather the monstrosity in his pants.

Damn you school.

**A/N: School is coming up next :) Thank you for reading and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own Edward I just like playing with him. **

**Once again, thank you for the reviews :) **

_Previously_

_He helped me off the car and let me walk to my own door- I'm guessing by the way he's walking he's trying to fix his pants- Or rather the monstrosity in his pants. _

_Damn you school._

Bella POV

No matter how much I tried to let this morning with Edward go…I couldn't stop the tingling in the pit of my stomach nor the heat between my legs.

I was horny beyond all hell and that inferno had yet to dissipate.

My eyes stayed focused on Edward…checking out every single space on his body. I watched him take in a deep breath and squeeze the wheel tighter. He looked at me then and I could see that his eyes had yet to return to their beautiful butterscotch color.

He blew the breath out in a hiss, "Bella," his voice was lower than before, and "Whatever you're thinking over there in that pretty little head of yours is killing me."

As if reading my mind he answered my silent question, "I can smell you and you smell so good, Bella. I'm about to turn this car around."

As if struck by lightning, I got it. "I'm sorry, I can't help it. You are far too tempting for your own good." I used his words against him. Well his dream self said it anyways.

We pulled into the parking lot of Forks High and before I knew it my lips were claimed once more. My hands fumbled to rid myself of my seatbelt and pulled myself closer to my Edward.

His hand traveled up my side and rested right below my breast. An involuntary moan left my lips and my head fell back. His thumb rubbed over my nipple and I thought I was going to explode. The sensations were so overwhelming.

A rapt nock at the window had me back in my seat faster than I thought possible…Alice.

She opened the door and the cool air did wonders. "You do know that your sex hair, Bella, is only going to fuel those boys in there."

Great, I thought. Then as if the sky opened up and angels descended from on high…Alice, my savior handed me her hair brush.

I pretended not to notice the glares Edward and Alice were giving each other and finished brushing my hair.

"Do you want me to show you where the office is, Bella?" Alice asked.

I looked to Edward, who was still having trouble reining himself in…"Go on, Bella. I think I should stay here a little while."

I looked at him from under my eyelashes and a soft chuckle left my swollen lips, "Don't keep me waiting too long," I said.

Alice and I walked up the pathway and into the first building. At least it wasn't raining, though if it were raining perhaps these guys wouldn't be checking me out already…

"Here we are," Alice left me to get my schedule and waited outside for me.

"Hello dear, how may I help you?" asked an elderly woman from behind the desk.

"Isabella Swan," I stated my name, "I'm here to pick up my schedule."

"Oh yes, your father called last week…let me see here—here it is." She said, "Also I need you to take this—have all your teachers sign it and turn it back in at the end of the day."

"Thank you," I said and left the office.

SMACK-

The day barely begun and already I seem to be assaulting students. Apparently when I pushed the door open I floored someone….That's what I get for looking at my schedule and not in front of me.

"I'm so sorry- are you okay?" I asked the blonde guy now with a knot on his head.

Stars swirled in his eyes…oh no…

"No its fine- I'm Mike. So you must be Isabella?" he asked putting out his hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you-"

"So what's your first class…I'll walk you," he said invading my space.

Crap, where's Alice…the evil pixie—I looked around… And there she was…across the hallway laughing her ass off.

"Sorry Mike-"

The bastard cut me off again.

"It's the least you can let me do- after all- you did hit me with the door," he flirted.

I cringed.

"Like I was saying-Sorry Mike but I'm with Alice. She's showing me around," I said. "Bye."

I couldn't run to Alice fast enough.

"Thanks for that," I said.

"That made my day, I got to see you clobber Mike and your face was hilarious. Not to mention his when you turned him down," she laughed.

"Here's our class-"

"You're in here with me?" I asked.

"Yep." She said popping the p. "Oh yeah…And Mike's your partner."

I froze at the doorway. Creepy Mike-great. So far this day isn't turning out too great…where's Edward when I need him?

After first period…things seemed to be looking up. I got a mini make-out session in the stairwell between second and third period and Edward is in all my following classes. Yay!

The disappointing thing is-so is Mike.

So here we are…school just let out. And I'm walking with Edward to the car, when I hear my name being called out.

"Bella," shouted some Native American looking guy. Who the hell is that?

I felt Edward tense beside me and the Native American guy looked furious.

"Who pissed in your cheerios?" It came out of my mouth before I could help myself.

The look I got wasn't any better than the look he was giving Edward.

Again- WTF?

"And you are?" I asked the stranger.

"Jacob, your dad called me. Wanted to make sure you had a ride home," he snarled.

"Well, I do so thanks. I'll talk to my dad about-"I gestured to him, "-all this. But I really have to be going now. Bye"

I dismissed him and went to get in the car…

I was just so tired of dealing with Mike all day long…I don't need another guy pissing me off any more than I already am.

"Remember the Treaty, bloodsucker," I heard jerk face- sorry I meant Jacob, growl before saying, "You haven't seen the last of me."

Really?

I felt Edward caress my hand, and I laid my head on his shoulder.

At least I have my Edward.

I can deal with all this shit as long as I have him.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
